1. Related Field
The invention relates to a method for decision support of a combat object in a combat situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,448 B1 describes an aircraft optical display system for implementing an enhanced vision system based on weather conditions. The display system includes a plurality of imaging sensors configured to receive imaging input data and generate image data, where each imaging sensor is associated with one or more weather conditions.
Highly developed functions for human machine interface, HMI for short, and decision support as support functions for the pilot environment in combat aircraft do already exist. All solutions are based on combat situations where HMI and decision support together describe a current position and display the tools and solutions to the pilot.
Existing solutions are based on the aircraft itself and its available resources and tools. Sensors, such as radar, are operated by the pilot as the tool for close-range scanning or for scanning objects for identification and continued pursuit. Decision support supports the multiple use of sensors by merging objects detected by several different sensors and coordinating and correlating these objects in a situation picture.
However, when the complexity increases because more tools and sensors are supplied, the possibilities available to the pilot to control his tools/sensors in time are limited and made difficult. In time-critical situations, for instance in air combat, the pilot risks becoming the underdog in combat because of this. Another limitation is the fact that each tool and/or sensor has its own characteristics and peculiarities. Each sensor and/or tool therefore requires its own interface and control functions which the pilot needs to be able to understand and use correctly.